The Coffee Shop
by cgd1026
Summary: Quinn opens a coffee shop, business isn't going well. Puck works across the street and stops in to get coffee. They meet and things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn is standing behind the counter, working in a coffee shop. She is wearing a red apron and her hair is tied in a loose ponytail, reading a book. Every few minutes she lifts her head and looks out the windows to see if anyone will come in.

The shop is not too big, not too small. Everything is wood, the floors, the walls, the tables and counters. Across one wall is a long chalkboard with inspirational quotes in neat handwriting. Behind the counter is another chalkboard with the menu. There is a jukebox towards the back and neon signs of open and a coffee cup. Different carpets scatter around the room of different colors. There are four different couches all around, as well as tables and chairs. The shop is really vintage and homey.

The phone rings, Quinn closes her book and reaches for the phone.

"Q's coffee, how can I help you?"

Quinn stands tall, one hand on her hip, stretching her back. Her co-worker Amy responds.

"Hey, it's Amy."

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"Just wondering what time you need me in, boss."

Quinn puts her elbows on the counter and her hand under her chin.

"Don't call me boss and honestly, I don't think I need you again today. It's just...not busy."

Quinn sighs.

"Quinn, you just opened, it'll get better."

"Yeah, I hope. I'll call if I need you, okay?"

"Alright."

Quinn hangs up and sighs. She walks around to one of the cool vintage couches, sits down and puts her feet on the coffee table.

She reaches into her apron pocket, pulls out her book and begins to read.

One hour later and Quinn is now asleep, her book flattened on her chest. She is startled awake by the bell of the door. She jumps to her feet and brushes her apron with her hands.

A guy at the door, short brown hair slicked to the side wearing a black v-neck and jeans, pauses and looks her up and down.

"Did you just wake up?"

"What...no way." She puts a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Quinn's lying is evident. The guy raises an eyebrow at her.

"Business...kinda sucks, so yes I took a nap to distract myself from getting upset."

She walks around the counter, tightening her ponytail in the process.

The guy walks to the counter.

"Why would that make you sad? I work across the street at the music store and I love it when no one comes in, gettin' paid to just hangout and do nothing."

Quinn places both hands on the counter and lifts her eyebrows.

"Do you own that music store?"

Quinn points out the window and to the store across the street.

"No, why?"

"Well, if I didn't own this then I wouldn't be upset either."

The guy looks at her sympathetically.

"Oh, shit, listen I'm sorry I-'

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I don't even know you. I assume you want coffee?"

The guy grabs her hand off the counter and shakes it.

"Hello, I'm Puck and now you know me."

Quinn is just staring at him.

"And well, no I didn't come for coffee, more to welcome you...but coffee does sound good."

"Don't pity me, if you don't want the coffee, don't buy the coffee."

"I'll have a medium black coffee and one of those muffins, they look good."

Quinn turns around and makes Puck's coffee. She takes out a brown paper bag before Puck stops her.

"No, I wanna eat here, I'm on my break so I don't want to spend anymore time than I have to eating in that dirty, old store."

Quinn puts the bag back under the counter and takes out a blue glass plate. She puts the muffin on top and hands it to him.

"$3.00."

Puck takes out his wallet and takes out five one-dollar bills. He hands Quinn three dollars and puts two in the tip jar that is sitting on the counter.

"Thanks, but once again, you don't have to pity me. It's been three days...things will get better."

Puck points to the plate.

"This is lunch," He takes it off the counter. "That is to keep me awake." Puck points to the coffee sitting on the counter. "And that is because you're hot." Puck points to the tip jar. He winks at her and walks towards one of the couches and shouts to her over his shoulder. "No pity!"

Quinn watches him leave her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Puck sits on the couch, eating his muffin. He sees the book Quinn was reading and grabs it.

"The Weirdness...?"

Quinn walks over to him and grabs the book.

"Sorry, I'm not really being that professional. I'll just be over there if you need anything."

She nods her head toward the back bar of the counter. She begins to walk away.

"What's it about?"

"Maybe I'll tell you, next time you get coffee."

Quinn winks at him, making fun of his wink from earlier. Puck is smiling and lets out a light chuckle. He follows Quinn to the counter.

"Well, breaks over." He hands her the plate. "That muffin...bangin'."

Quinn smiles, rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"It was nice meeting you..." Puck leans in and squints at her name tag. "Quinn. Ah, Q's Coffee...now I get it."

"Yeah."

Puck backs away from the counter, still looking at Quinn.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn."

The bells ring and Puck is out the door.

Quinn watches him run across the street. He grabs a random stranger and she sees him pointing at her coffee shop and talking to the older man. The man crosses the street and walks in her shop. Quinn smiles.

"How can I help you?"

It is now nighttime. Quinn is sitting on the stool behind the counter, drinking a cup of decaf coffee. She looks at the clock that reads 8:00 She walks to the open neon sign and unplugs it then she walks over to the door and locks it. She stands behind the counter and begins to count out the register.

"$103."

Quinn sighs and shakes her head. She looks up and sees Puck walking across the street with a girl. Her face shows disappointment.

Puck sees Quinn inside counting money. He walks by the store and knocks on the window. He waves.

Quinn looks up and sees Puck. She waves and smiles and looks back down at her money.

Quinn is outside of her apartment. She unlocks her door and walks inside. She throws her keys on the coffee table and looks at the phone receiver. The number four blinks, she walks over and pushes play.

"Hey Quinnie, it's mom. Just wanted to see how things were at the shop. Call me back, love you."

BEEP.

"Hey it's Rachel. Just checkin' in. Haven't gotten a chance to stop by the shop yet, you know how strict my schedule is. I'm gonna try to make it there this week. I'll talk to you soon."

BEEP.

"Hey Quinn, it's me...for the tenth time this week. I miss you and I hate the way things are between us, please call me back. Please I-"

Quinn hits the NEXT button.

"Hey girl! I just got back from the studio, wanted to see how everything is going. I hope it's everything you wanted and more. Sam keeps calling me...please get this white boy off my back and call him."

BEEP.

Quinn takes off her coat and throws it on the couch. She walks to her bedroom, sets her alarm and gets into bed.

Quinn plugs in the neon open sign and walks behind the counter. She walks towards the back room and pushes the swinging door open. She lifts up a tray of muffins, bagels, croissants, scones, and cookies and begins to separate them into different plates. She hears the bells of the front door ring. She grabs a plate of muffins and walks back to the front of the store.

"Can I help-"

Quinn is met with Puck, his hands in his pockets, looking up at the menu.

"Yeah, give me a second."

Quinn slides open the door to the glass case and puts the muffins in. She walks towards the back and grabs the tray of bagels in one hand and the tray of scones in the other. She walks back to the front.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Quinn slides the trays into the glass case and walks towards the counter.

"Alright, what can I get you."

Puck is still looking at the menu.

"I'll have 3 plain bagels with butter."

"Toasted...?"

"Nah, two black coffees and 1 hot tea."

Quinn turns around and grabs a basket of tea bags and places it in front of Puck.

"Shit, I don't know you pick something."

She grabs a lemon Lipton tea bag and pulls the basket away from Puck. She turns around makes the tea and puts in a carrying tray. She grabs three bagels and butters them, quickly. She wraps them in tin foil and puts them in a bag. She starts the coffee pot.

"What size?"

"Uhm medium's fine, I guess."

She pours the coffee in two to-go cups and puts them in the carrying tray.

"Anything else?"

Quinn looks at Puck as he is still staring at the menu.

"Yeah, I'm here so you can tell me what that book is about now."

Quinn raises her eyebrows and begins pressing buttons into the register.

"It's about a man who wakes up and finds the Devil on his couch, who makes, apparently, the best cup of coffee known to man. And he tries to get the man, Billy, to do him a huge favor. Ten dollars."

Puck opens his wallet and hands her a ten-dollar bill. He also puts two dollars in the tip jar. He grabs his coffee from the carrying tray and takes a sip.

"Now, I don't know much about the Devil's coffee...but I bet yours is better."

He puts the coffee back in the carrying tray and grabs the bag of bagels and starts to walk away.

"Hey!"

Puck turns around.

"Thanks, I mean for yesterday...I saw you talking to that man, so thanks."

Puck smiles at her and walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

It's late in the afternoon and the bells on the door ring. Rachel walks in and observes the place. She gets behind the people in line. Quinn is in the middle of helping two people. She hands the coffee to one man and the iced coffee to a young woman.

"Have a good day."

The two people exit the shop.

"So, it's going well then?"

She leans over the counter and gives Quinn a hug.

"Honestly, it hasn't been going well...at all. Today is slightly better."

"Quinn, you're new to the block, people need to notice you first and then you'll be flooded with people."

"I don't know, if I don't make at least a thousand dollars by the end of the week I won't be able to afford rent."

The bells ring and a boy in a hoodie and jeans walks in. Rachel backs away from the counter and looks at the menu.

"Can I help you?"

Quinn glances down at the name-tag pinned to his sweatshirt. It reads 'Good Music' and underneath that, the name 'Adam'.

"Yeah, I'll get-"

"Did Puck send you here?"

"Yeah, he said a hot girl across the street makes bangin' coffee and if I didn't go buy some he'd kick my ass."

"Great."

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I'll have a small coffee, just milk and a blueberry muffin."

Quinn puts the muffin in the bag and makes his coffee.

"Three dollars."

Adam hands Quinn three dollars and puts a ten in the tip jar. Quinn sees him put the ten dollar bill in the jar.

"You know you just put a ten in there right...?"

Adam looks at the jar and then looks back at Quinn.

"Oh that's not from me that's from Puck."

Quinn lets out a loud huff and slams her hand on the counter.

"Please tell Puck that I do not want his pity and I do not need his charity. And also thank you, have a good day."

Adam winks at Quinn

"You got it."

He walks out.

Quinn looks at Rachel and shakes her head.

"I make more money in tips than I do in sales."

"Who's Puck?"

Rachel wiggles her eyebrows at Quinn.

"I don't know. He came in yesterday for coffee and we started talking, but now he is giving me donations apparently...that I do not want."

Quinn is now looking out the window across the street.

"Is he cute?"

Quinn looks back at Rachel. She blushes.

"What? I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? The red in your cheeks says otherwise."

"I don't know, I guess so."

"Hmm...okay."

Quinn walks out from behind the counter and sits on one of the couches.

"Don't okay me."

Rachel walks and sits next to Quinn.

"It's just...it's good to see you actually speaking to guys, ever since Sam and everything that happened."

"Yeah, but he's just a customer."

"Yeah."

The bells rings and a brunette woman walks in.

"I'll call you later."

Quinn gets up and walks behind the counter. Rachel exits.

It's dark out and the clock indicates that it's time to close. Quinn unplugs the open sign and locks the door. She begins counting the money in her drawer.

"145, 150, 155, 160, 170, 180, 200, 201, 202."

She puts the money in an envelope and grabs the tip jar and counts out $62.34. She puts the money into a deposit bag and zips it closed. Quinn is startled when she hears a knock at the door. She sees Puck in a leather jacket with his hands in his pockets. Puck knocks again and shouts,

"Open up!"

Quinn points to the unlit neon open sign.

"I'm closed."

"Oh just let me in!"

Quinn walks from behind the counter and unlocks the door. Puck walks in and Quinn closes and locks the door. She walks behind the counter and begins wrapping up bagels and muffins. Puck stares at Quinn, who is obviously avoiding him.

"Hi?"

Puck sits on the arm of one of the couches.

"I am not a charity case." She tells him without looking in his eyes. "I don't need you throwing money at me."

"Quinn I-"

"If it's not meant to be then that's fine, but I want to do this on my own."

Quinn finally looks up at him. Puck stands up and walks toward Quinn.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just, I'd like for this place to stick around."

She begins to take trays out of the glass case.

"There's a Dunkin' Donuts a block away."

She shuts the case and walks towards the back. She comes back out.

"I know, but you have good coffee, I don't know."

Puck scratches the back of his head.

"Coffee is coffee. You'll be okay."

She begins turning off coffee pots and walks out from behind the counter. She shuts off the lights in the back.

"Okay well, then maybe it's just that, I don't know, I find you intriguing."

"Intriguing?"

Puck puts his hands into his face and grunts.

"Just forget it, I'll see you around."

He walks towards the door. Quinn looks at him confused.

"Are you okay?"

She puts her jacket on and walks towards the door.

"Go out with me tomorrow, after work."

Quinn backs up and her eyebrows shoot up.

"What?"

"You're really going to make me ask you again?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

Puck puts his hands in his pockets.

"I don't do this, like ever. I don't know why but you make me nervous...which is intriguing to me, one night, one dinner and if you never want to see me after, then that's fine."

"You don't do this...like ever?"

"No."

Quinn shuts off the lights.

"So if you don't do this ever, how'd you get that girl you were walking with last night?"

Puck shakes his head.

"She's nobody, literally I met her in the store, flirted, got my way...too easily and that was that."

"And this story is supposed to persuade me to go on a date with you."

He rips his hands out of his pockets.

"I'm trying to tell you that I don't see you like one of those girls I just fuck around with. I don't ask girls out on dates, I usually just sleep around and then I'm done with them. You're different."

Quinn looks at the floor and bites her bottom lip. Puck reaches into his pocket and grabs a pen. He grabs Quinn's hand and writes his number.

"If you don't text me an answer by tonight, I'll just have another excuse to come and see you tomorrow."

He puts down her hand and walks out. The bell rings.

Quinn is in her apartment. She changes into sweats and a t-shirt. She cuddles on the couch and picks up her phone. She dials a number.

"Rach?"

Rachel picks up frantic.

"Quinn what's wrong?"

"No, nothing. I don't know, Puck came in the shop today and asked me out."

"WHAT?!"

Quinn flinches and pulls the phone away from her ear a little. Well, what'd you say?

"Nothing yet, he was so nervous, it was kind of nice to feel wanted again. I don't know he said he was a player but that I'm different." Quinn sighs. "I don't know."

"What's one date?"

"Yeah, I guess. He gave me his number and said if I didn't text him tonight he'd come in tomorrow morning. Is it bad that I don't want to text him and see what he does?"

"I say, don't text him and see if he's really serious about this whole thing. If he comes then you know what to do."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Okay, I should get to bed, I just thought you'd like to know what was going on. I'll text you tomorrow."

Quinn hangs up and goes in her bedroom. She shuts the light.


	3. Chapter 3

It's morning and Quinn is in the coffee shop turning on coffee pots and turns on the lights. She unlocks the door and plugs in the OPEN sign. The bells ring and Puck walks in.

"You didn't text me." Quinn looks over at Puck. "So here I am."

"Here you are."

Quinn ties the back of her apron and throws her hair up.

"So...?"

Quinn clears her throat and walks behind the counter.

"Oh, right. Hi, can I help you."

Puck grunts and looks at Quinn, directly in her eyes.

"I'll have a small black coffee with a side of an answer please."

Quinn laughs and looks away. She grabs a cup and fills it. She hands it to Puck.

"Okay."

Puck's expression turns shocked.

"Yeah?"

Quinn nods her head.

"A dollar twenty-five."

Puck looks at her confused.

"For the coffee.."

"Right, right." Puck digs into his pocket and gives her two crumpled dollar bills. She hands him change and he throws it in the tip jar. "So should I pick you up here?"

"Well, where do you plan on taking me?"

"Somewhere nice."

Quinn looks down at what she's wearing.

"In that case, no pick me up here."

Quinn writes her address down on a napkin.

"I have pepper spray and a plethora of sharpened knives in my apartment, just in case you turn out to be, ya know a serial killer or something."

She hands Puck the napkin, he laughs.

"Okay, 8:30. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight."

She smiles at him and he walks out.

Quinn locks the door and counts the money.

"140, 160, 180, 200, 220, 240, 241, 242, 243."

She looks at the clock that reads 8:06

"Shit."

She shuts the lights and turns off the coffee pots. She locks the back door and walks out and locks the front. She runs to her car.

Puck knocks on Quinn's door. A minute or so passes. He knocks again.

Quinn runs to the door and opens it. She is met with Puck in a burgundy button down with a suit jacket over it and black dress pants. He is holding a bouquet of light green roses. Quinn is wearing a black cocktail dress and black stockings, her eyes done with a smokey eye, black eye shadow which bring out her hazel eyes, low black boots on her feet.

"Hey, come in."

She closes the door behind him.

"These are for you."

Quinn smiles and takes the flowers and smells them.

"Aw, thank you."

"They matched your eyes."

She blushes and smiles again and heads into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything before we go? Water...anything?"

Puck is looking around her apartment. It looks like it could be taken right out of a catalogue.

"This place is awesome."

She walks out of the kitchen and stands next to him, looking around her own apartment. Puck's eyes are glued to the wall that is not a wall, but a giant bookcase that has a ladder attached to the ceiling and floor on wheels.

"I read a lot."

Quinn laughs and looks to the floor.

"Ready to go?"

She leads him to the door and closes and locks it. She sees his black jeep parked and she is about to open the door when Puck races her there and opens it for her.

"Thank you."

He closes it. Quinn looks around his car. It smells like he does. It's not at all messy, which she is surprised about.

"I chose Italian...everyone likes Italian right?"

"No complaints here."

Puck pulls out and begins to drive.

They arrive at the restaurant and are seated at a small table in the corner of the restaurant. The waiter hands them each a menu and walks away.

"Do they just assume everyone speaks Italian? This is all in Italian.

Puck is a little frustrated. Quinn moves her seat from across from him to next to him to help him.

"These are pastas, these are the chickens, these are the red meats, the appetizers, fish, soups, salads, wines."

She points to each, hovering close to Puck. He's looking at her instead of at the menu.

"And it would help if you'd look at what I'm pointing at, rather than at me."

She looks at him and smiles.

"I'm sorry, just order me something, anything. If you like it, I'm sure I'll like it."

She backs away from him and looks at her own menu.

"That's risky of you, I usually like the weird things that no one does."

"I'm not picky."

The waiter comes and asks for their order.

"We'll both have the pesto and the garden salad."

"And we'll have a bottle of Chardonnay. Thank you."

Puck hands both menus to the waiter. Quinn takes a sip from her glass of water that is sitting on the table.

"So, tell me something."

The waiter comes and pours their wine in two wine glasses.

"What do you wanna know?"

Puck takes a sip of his wine.

"Why a coffee shop?"

"Because no one would go to a book store. Not with Kindles and iPads and whatever else."

"That's probably true, SAD, but true."

"I don't know I love to bake and I love coffee so it seemed like something I'd like."

"You bake those muffins?"

Quinn takes a sip of her wine.

"I do."

Puck scrunches his face and puts up the OK sign with his hand. Quinn laughs.

"So what about you...why music?"

Puck shrugs.

"I play guitar well, and I'm not bragging that's just the truth so I thought 'Why not help other people out and teach them?' I also sing, I used to have a band, back in high school."

"I used to be in glee club, more of a shadow though. I can sing, but I'm not the best."

"I doubt that's true."

"No, it's true...I was in it for three years and got like maybe 4 solos."

"You'll have to sing for me one time and prove me right then."

Quinn smiles at him. She takes a piece of bread from the center of the table and rips a piece off.

"Do you mind me asking how old you are?"

"25, you?"

"24."

"Why do I look old?"

"No, not at all. I would've probably guessed that, I was just curious."

Puck nods his head.

"So were you like the bad boy in high school?"

Puck laughs.

"What makes you say that?"

Quinn shrugs.

"Well, yesterday you said you slept around, never commit...just seems too cliché that you'd be an asshole in high school."

Puck picks up his wine glass and takes a big sip.

"Yep, I was an asshole, probably still am, don't know. I had a mohawk, played football, threw kids in dumpsters. Not something I'm necessarily proud of."

Puck is looking down at his hands that are on his lap.

"Well, if it makes a difference I didn't get the asshole vibe."

He looks up at her and smiles.

"It makes a difference."

The waiter comes and puts their food in front of them. They both start with the salad.

"I just don't get the point of salad. It's like I'm eating leaves."

"It opens up your stomach so you can fit more food in once you finish."

Puck lifts an eyebrow at her and continues to eat his salad. They finish their food and the waiter collects their dishes. He places the check on the table. Quinn reaches for her purse.

"I appreciate the fact that you aren't assuming that I'm paying, but don't insult me like that again."

He winks at her and places sixty dollars into the book.

"Ready?"

They both stand up and walk to his car. Puck opens the door for Quinn and then closes it. He gets into the drivers seat.

"I don't have much more planned because I wasn't sure if you had an early day or something. But it's ten o'clock and the ice cream store next to Good Music is opened until 10:30."

She looks at him.

"Okay."

Quinn and Puck are eating ice cream cones and sitting outside on a bench.

"What'd you get?"

Puck licks his ice cream.

"Vanilla peanut butter, you wanna try?"

He puts it towards Quinn and she takes a long lick.

"Eh mines better."

She puts it towards Puck and he licks it.

"Yep, it is."

Quinn laughs. Puck finishes his and throws out his cone.

"Wait...did you just throw out the cone? That's the best part."

Puck looks back towards the garbage and shrugs

"Eh I can do without it."

Quinn finishes her ice cream. Puck offers her an arm as they walk to his Jeep.

They arrive at Quinn's apartment complex. Puck walks Quinn to her door and she unlocks it and turns to face him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What does Puck stand for?"

Puck rubs the back of his head.

"Puckerman, my last name."

"So what's your first name?"

Puck shakes his head.

"That's more of a second date thing."

He laughs and looks at his shoes before looking at her. She moves closer to him.

"Please?"

Quinn is so close Puck can feel her breath on his neck.

"Shit, okay. Noah." She smiles. "But not a lot of people know that so don't go around-"

Puck is cut off by Quinn's lips being pressed against his. It starts off gentle but things get heavy quickly and Puck's arms embrace around Quinn's lower back and Quinn's arms are snaked around his neck. Quinn pulls him closer to her and blindly finds the door knob with her right hand and pushes it open. They stumble inside, Puck moving towards the couch. They both fall onto it. Puck grabs Quinn's face and swipes his tongue across Quinn's lips. Puck pulls her on his lap so she is straddling him. His hands are roaming her back when he pulls away.

"Quinn I don't-"

Quinn kisses him again. He pulls away again.

"We have to stop or I won't be able to control...IT."

Puck moves his eyes towards his slow forming bulge in his pants.

"UGHHHH"

Quinn puts her head on his shoulder and then lifts it up.

"You literally could've had me right here, right now."

Puck's hands are on her waist.

"I don't know what you thought I was saying the other night, but I thought I was clear when I said that you weren't just another girl for me to fuck and never see again. You deserve more than that."

Quinn grabs his face and kisses him passionately. She then pulls away and stands up.

"Okay."

Puck stands up and picks up his keys from the floor.

"This was amazing. And I want to take you out again."

"Okay."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Puck walks over to her and pecks her lips. He begins to walk away. He grabs the doorknob and turns around to her one last time.

"And just so you know," He pauses briefly. "that may have been THE hardest thing I've ever done...in my life."

He opens and walks out of the door. Quinn touches her lips with her pointer and middle finger and smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn walks to work; she can't help the smile that creeps up onto her face the entire way there. She gets into work, using the back door and begins turning everything on while humming a song to herself. She plugs in the OPEN sign and unlocks the door. She stands behind the counter and pulls out the stool from under the register and sits down, staring outside the window. She takes out her book and begins to read. A few minutes later the bell rings and Quinn quickly looks up. Her face disappointed when she notices it isn't Puck.

"Can I have a large coffee with milk and a croissant?"

Quinn pours the coffee and puts a croissant in a bag. The man hands Quinn a ten-dollar bill.

"Keep the change."

And he walks away. Quinn throws the change in the tip jar and sits back down and begins to read again. The bell rings again and she jumps to her feet. No Puck. She rings up the woman and sits back down.

An hour passes by and still no Puck. The bell rings and Quinn looks up and sees Rachel.

"Don't look so disappointed."

"Sorry I thought you were Puck."

"Oh right! How was last night?!"

Quinn stands up and makes Rachel a caramel iced coffee and hands it to her. Rachel hands her a five.

"I thought it went really well..."

Quinn hands Rachel her change but she shoo's it away. Quinn puts it in the tip jar.

"I sorta kissed him and like lost control..." Quinn buries her face in her hands. "God, I'm so stupid. This is why guys cheat on me or dump me."

Rachel looks at her sympathetically.

"That is not why, but I'm confused as to why you think he isn't into you?"

"Well we were making out and things starting getting really, ya know, intense and then he stopped me and I don't know, he's usually in the store the second I unlock the door and I have yet to see him or hear from him."

Rachel is shaking her head.

"Well, it's still early but if it ends up that he's not into you then let it go, you're hot. Finding someone new will be cake."

Quinn frowns.

"Yeah I guess, but I just, I don't know with Sam I felt like I had to always be perfect and please him and his family but with Puck I can completely be myself." She stands up straight and flattens her apron. "Ugh but you're right. It was one date, good to end it now before real feelings get involved."

"Just hang in there babe, I gotta get going. I'll call you later."

"Alright."

Rachel leans over the counter and kisses Quinn on the cheek.

An hour passes since Rachel left and Quinn is reading her book. The bells ring, she doesn't look up and continues to read, but she is interrupted by a guy clearing his throat. Quinn looks up and is shocked.

"Hey."

"Why do you look so surprised to see me?"

Quinn's face gets hot and red.

"What? I'm not."

"Your red cheeks say otherwise."

Quinn looks down at the counter and then back up at Puck.

"I don't know, you're usually the first person in here. I just thought you weren't into me."

Puck leans over the counter and catches Quinn's lips. It's soft and too quick. He lingers for a moment and then pulls back.

"I'm off today, woke up a little late."

Quinn is smiling, too wide and still blushing.

"You wanna come over tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They just stare at eachother for a couple of seconds.

"I should go, I'll text you my address."

He backs away from the counter and waves goodbye.

Quinn parks her car in front of Puck's house. She looks at her phone confirming the house number. Quinn gets out of the car, dressed in a navy blue flowy knee length dress, and a long sleeved jean shirt tied in a knot, and knocks on Puck's door. Puck opens the door wearing jeans and a black thermal.

"Hey."

Quinn walks through the door. Puck kisses Quinn's cheek. Quinn looks around, Puck's place is neat, smells like boy. There's not much furniture or things on the wall. His walls are painted dark brown.

"You look beautiful."

Quinn blushes and looks at what she's wearing.

"Why thank you."

Puck grabs her hand and they sit on the couch.

"How was your day?"

Quinn looks at him confused.

"You really wanna know how my day went?"

"Is that a weird thing to ask?"

Quinn shrugs.

"I don't know it just feels so formal like talking about the weather."

"Oh well, no that's not how I meant it to be."

"My day was okay, I'm getting more customers as the days go on so I'm starting to breathe a little more easily."

Puck lets out a breath of relief.

"Good, that's really good."

Quinn smiles at him. And then looks straight ahead.

"I'm recently getting out of a relationship that didn't end so well. I just...thought you should know."

Pucks eyebrows shoot up.

"Well whoever he is, is an idiot for letting you go."

Quinn puts her hands on his face and runs her fingers along his jawline.

"Just…promise you won't hurt me."

Puck kisses her. Quinn puts her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her waist.

After several minutes, when breathing becomes difficult, Puck pulls away.

"Are you hungry?"

Quinn is running her fingers through his hair.

"I could eat."

Puck puts a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What do you want? Pizza?"

"Pizza's fine."

Puck kisses her nose, stands up and orders a pizza. Puck sits back down next to Quinn. He puts his arm around her and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I'm kinda scared." Puck looks down at her. "I've never felt this way before."

Puck kisses the top of her head and runs his fingers up and down her arm.

"How many boyfriends have you ever had?"

Quinn lifts her head from his shoulder and sits back.

"Well I had two boyfriends in high school, not that serious. And then when I went to college I dated one of my best friends from high school." She takes a deep breath. "We dated for four years."

Puck's eyes go wide.

"Wow."

"Yeah, but then I caught him cheating on me so...yeah." Quinn felt Puck's hands clench around her into a fist. "I went to his apartment one day after picking out furniture for my shop, but I didn't let him know and I walked in and boom. There it was."

Puck is shaking his head.

"Scumbag."

"Yeah I only saw the back of the girl and his shocked expression before I ran out, but whatever. I'm better off. What about you?"

"I've had one serious girlfriend. Two years, not four but I don't know she broke things off, really suddenly. Like I didn't see it coming at all." Puck removed his arm from around Quinn and bent his elbows on his knees. "She didn't even give me a reason, ya know? It just ended. One day she was there and then she wasn't. Bullshit." Quinn is rubbing his back. "And then I got really fucked up and depressed and shit. Started sleeping around, partying, swore off relationships. And then I met you and here we are."

"Here we are."

Puck turns to face Quinn.

"I'm gonna fuck up sometimes, that's just how I am. Sometimes I'll fight to be right even though I know I'm wrong, but I swear all of my intentions and feelings are real." She smiles at him and says nothing. "This is me asking you to be my girlfriend, if that wasn't clear."

She laughs lightly, kisses his cheek and hugs him.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Quinn tugs on Puck's earlobe with her teeth. The doorbell rings. Puck pays the pizza man and puts the pizza on the coffee table.

"You don't have to pay for every meal you know."

"HA. Yeah I do."

"Puck, no. And if you keep insisting on paying I will refuse to go out and make you stay in."

Puck wiggles his eyebrows at Quinn.

"You're telling me this as if staying in, alone with you, is something I would mind."

Quinn smiles and shakes her head. She grabs a slice of pizza. She is roaming around the apartment, pizza in hand and spots his guitar next to his TV. She puts her pizza down, stands up and brings Puck his guitar.

"What are you doing?"

She puts the guitar in his lap.

"Play me something."

He takes a last bite from his pizza and puts the remainder on the box. He grabs the guitar from Quinn and tunes it quickly.

"What do you want me to play?"

"Anything."

He starts playing Just Give Me A Reason by Pink. He doesn't sing, just plays. Quinn hums some parts. He finishes and looks at Quinn.

"Yeah, that's a definite turn on."

Puck laughs and stands the guitar up against the couch.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Oh God, the last time you asked that I was suckered into telling you my first name."

Quinn laughs.

"I'm not at all trying to be pretentious, but you said you never do this," Quinn motions to the two of them with her hands. "Why me?"

Puck rubs the back of his neck.

"I honestly wish I knew, obviously I saw you and was instantly attracted to you, you're insanely beautiful-" Quinn blushes. "-I just thought that you were real, like not one of those fake girls who sees a guy and flirts and is easy. You were being you and I thought that was very endearing." Puck pokes Quinn's nose. "Plus I felt it easy to be myself around you, I didn't feel judged, which people usually look at me and judge me."

Quinn's distracted by the e-mail she receives on her phone, causing it to vibrate.

"Shit, it's 2AM. I should head home."

She stands up and throws her purse around her shoulder.

"You can crash here ya know.

Quinn lifts one eyebrow at him. Puck puts up his hands to surrender.

"Not like that, I'll sleep on the couch."

She continues to stare at him.

"It's late, but it's your call."

Quinn puts down her bag.

"Okay, but you don't have to sleep on the couch."

Puck smiles wide. Quinn gives him a look and he laughs.

"No funny business, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn is sleeping with her legs intertwined with Puck's. Her face is nestled in his neck and his arms are wrapped around her lower back. Quinn's eye flutter open. She takes a deep breath and is overwhelmed by the smell of Puck. She smiles and kisses the center of his neck. Puck lets out a grunt.

"What time is it?"

"No idea."

Puck releases Quinn and turns over to his clock. The clock reads 7:40 AM

"It's 7:40"

Quinn shoots up.

"Shit shit shit. I gotta go to work."

Quinn gets out of bed and Puck looks at her bed head and begins to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

Quinn goes into the bathroom and slides Puck's boxers her had lent her down and pulls off his white t-shirt. She slides her dress up and walks out of the bathroom. Puck gets out of bed and puts his arms around Quinn's waist.

"You have cute bed head."

He goes to kiss her. She stops him.

"Nope. No way, I haven't brushed my teeth. Don't you have work too?"

Quinn is looking in the mirror throwing her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, but it takes me five minutes to get ready."

Quinn walks out of his room and into the living room, she picks up her bag and throws it over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Puck leans in again for a kiss. Quinn puts her hands on his chest and kisses his cheek. She walks out the door.

After stopping at the closest convenient store for a toothbrush and toothpaste, Quinn arrives to the shop a couple of minutes late. She opens and stands behind the register. She hears the bells ring and two people walk in.

"What can I get you?"

The bells ring again. One more person. The bells ring again. Two more people. The bells ring again. One more person. Quinn turns around to hand the man his coffee and bagel when she sees the line. She turns around and starts the third batch of coffee and whispers to herself,

"What the hell?"

The bells ring once more and Puck walks in.

"What the hell?"

Puck stands behind four people. He watches as Quinn butters bagels and pours coffees, she looks stressed. Puck has a look of concern. She fills a cup with ice and coffee, hits two squirts of caramel and hands it to the teenager.

"$2.50"

"Thank you so much."

The teenager throws a dollar in the tip jar. Puck is next in line and last in line. It is just the two of them in the store.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea, all of a sudden I turn around and there's like seven people waiting."

Quinn leans her elbows on the counter and puts her head in her hands. She sighs. She stands back up.

"Okay so black coffee and a muffin?"

Puck smiles.

"Yes, also what's your favorite coffee?"

Quinn pours his coffee and looks at him confused.

"Iced coffee. Light and sweet...why?"

"Okay I'll have one of those." She quirks an eyebrow at him. "What's your favorite breakfast pastry?"

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't like how you just woke up and had to leave before I can make you coffee or feed you, it felt like a one night stand...I don't know, it's not sitting well with me. So please...what is your favorite pastry?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrow and she smiles.

"Croissants."

"Okay so one of those as well."

"Puck, you know that wasn't a one night stand...especially since we didn't even-" Quinn shakes her head. "-you know, we're dating...don't feel unsettled about this morning." She leans over and puts her hand on his cheek. "But thank you for my coffee and breakfast, you're really sweet." She removes her hand from his face and hands him his muffin and coffee. He hands her a ten-dollar bill.

"Alright, I have to get back to work. When can I see you next?"

"Whenever you want."

"Tonight is what I want."

"Okay, come to my place at nine."

Puck winks and smiles and exits.

-Puck knocks at Quinn's door. She opens and she greets him with a kiss. He walks inside and takes off his jacket and sits on the couch.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

Quinn joins him on the couch.

"I don't know, do you wanna go out somewhere or stay in?"

Quinn yawns.

"I'm pretty tired so I'd be okay with staying in, if you are."

"I'm cool with that."

"But I don't want to become like some boring old married couple so we have to promise to actually go out and be social."

Puck laughs.

"Okay, I agree."

"Okay good."

Quinn turns the TV on and snuggles up next to Puck. He kisses the top of her head then leans down and kisses her forehead. Quinn turns off the TV and turns around to face Puck. She kisses him, passionately. She grabs his face and holds it in her hands. He lifts her up and lays her on the couch, hovering above her, kissing her. Their kisses become aggressive and desperate. Quinn's hands rake down Puck's back and under his shirt, her nails leaving marks. Puck puts his hands on her breasts and squeezes. Quinn bites his bottom lip and Puck begins tracing her neck with kisses, biting, sucking and leaving marks. Quinn's hands find his crotch and his bulge and she rubs him through his jeans. Puck lets out a grunt into her lips. She begins to unbutton his jeans. Puck breaks their kiss and looks at Quinn. She opens her eyes and looks at Puck.

"What? What happened?" Puck sits up and Quinn follows. Puck shakes his head and covers his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. "Spit it out."

"It's nothing."

"Clearly it is. Why don't you wanna have sex with me? Are you not attracted to me because if that's the case this probably isn't going to work out-"

"-that's definitely not the case." Quinn is looking at him, her eyes pleading for an answer. "Quinn, this is serious to me. YOU are serious to me. I don't want to fuck you on a couch, especially our first time."

"Okay so then let's go to my bedroom."

Puck shakes his head.

"No, no. I mean that would be great but I just, I wanna take this slow. I don't know, I'm afraid once we have sex, they'll be nothing left for you to get from me and you'll see who I really am and walk away."

Quinn sympathetically sighs and looks at him sweetly.

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am but that isn't me. I'm not going to leave you unless you give me a reason. And YOU are serious to me too, contrary to whatever you're thinking, I don't just give it up to anyone. I've only had sex with two people."

Puck shakes his head.

"I'm not...I wasn't trying to call you a slut, I know you aren't."

"Listen, if you wanna wait that's fine. But then we need to cool it because...we just do."

Her cheeks turn red.

"So does that mean I can't do this?"

Puck kisses her lips. He slides his tongue in and a few moments later, breaks away.

"Oh you wanna play it that way? Fine with me."

She leans in and kisses him, slowly. She unbuttons and unzips his pants. Puck peels his lips off Quinn's.

"What are you doing?"

Quinn shuts him up by kissing him again. She slides her hand in his boxers and grabs his penis. She strokes him slowly and grinds up against him. Puck moans into her mouth. Quinn breaks her lips apart from his and kisses down his neck. She pumps Puck harder.

"Fuck. Oh my god." She feels him getting close and stops. She buttons his pants, pecks his lips and stands up. Puck looks at her shocked. "No." Quinn walks to the kitchen. "Fuck."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel opens Quinn's apartment door.

"Knock Knock."

Quinn comes out of the kitchen and peeks over to the door and sees Rachel.

"Hey love, I'm making a salad do you want?"

Rachel sits at the kitchen table.

"Sure. How's your day off?"

Quinn tosses the salad in a large bowl.

"I forgot how great sleeping in was."

Quinn gives Rachel a bowl.

"So are you gonna tell me or are we just gonna make small talk until it eventually makes its way into the conversation."

Quinn laughs softly.

"I like him a lot, it's freaking me out."

Rachel smiles at her.

"Honey, why is that freaking you out?"

Quinn is shaking her head.

"I don't know I've only known him for like two weeks and we're already boyfriend and girlfriend. Am I rushing into this?"

Quinn puts down her fork. Rachel looks at her.

"No you are absolutely not rushing into this, and you know how I know? Because you don't rush into anything. You and Sam flirted with each other for three years before you finally gave into him."

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Ugh, please don't bring HIM up."

"Sorry. You just got out of a long, serious relationship...you deserve something fun and new and exciting."

Quinn picks up her fork and starts eating again. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Quinn takes a bite of her salad. "I'm so physically attracted to him, it's beginning to be a real struggle."

Rachel lets out a hard chuckle.

"HAHA why is that a struggle?"

"Because he wants to wait for sex."

Rachel drops her fork and her jaw.

"What? Why?!"

Quinn is looking at her bowl and shaking her head.

"He said I mean too much to him and he doesn't want to rush it because he's afraid I'll leave him after. It's sweet but I'm dying. Making out with him is like...he's a VERY good kisser and he is VERY good with his hands."

Rachel's eyebrows raise and she smiles.

"Oh my God, girl I am so sorry. The right moment will present itself, I mean that's how I was with Jesse. Made him wait. It was WELL worth it and much more satisfying, trust me."

-Puck knocks on Quinn's door. He is wearing a black button down and dark jeans. Quinn is in her bedroom and she yells at the door.

"Come in!"

Puck opens the door and walks in. He looks around for Quinn.

"Quinn?"

Quinn is putting on the last touches of her make-up in her bedroom.

"In here!"

Quinn is wearing a short red dress, a little above the knee and black high heels. Her hair is in soft curls. Puck walks in and sees her leaning over putting on her mascara.

"Okay, I don't like this game anymore."

Quinn laughs and Puck creeps up behind her and puts his hand on her hips. She turns around.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

Quinn pecks his lips.

"Thank you." Puck is still staring at her. "Ready?"

"Yeah, ready."

Quinn and Puck are walking hand in hand down the cobble stone sidewalk. Puck looks over at Quinn who is looking through shop windows. He leans down and kisses her above her ear. She smiles and squeezes his hand. They get to the restaurant and are seated at their table and order their sushi. Puck is struggling with the chopsticks and becomes annoyed.

"Why am I even bothering with these fucking sticks?" Quinn laughs. She is using the chopsticks without difficulty. Puck notices. "Great."

"Puck, I eat sushi like twice a week, practice young grasshopper." Puck shakes his head and smiles. He cracks the sticks in half and picks up his fork. "Hey, can I ask you something."

Puck tilts his head.

"Here we go again."

"Why don't you go by Noah?"

Puck flinches at the name. He sighs heavily.

"Later?"

She nods.

They finish their meals and the waitress comes with the check.

"Please? Let me."

"Nope."

-Puck walks Quinn to her door. She unlocks it and turns to face him.

"Thank you for dinner…again" She kisses him. It is short but sweet. "I'll see you tomorrow." She opens the door and walks inside.

"Wait."

She turns around and looks at him.

"What's up?"

He walks inside and sits on the couch. Quinn is looking at him very confused.

"Come here." She takes off her heels and walks over to Puck. She sits down next to him. He sighs. "When I was seven I was on a little league baseball team. We weren't very good, but I was the lead scorer." She nods and looks at him confused.

"Okay?"

"The score was 3-2 and we were losing. The bases were loaded, it was the final inning we had one out. All I had to do was hit a fly ball to tie the game, but I struck out." He looks down at his hands. "My dad was really into my team. And when I fucked up that play I knew he'd be disappointed, so like I expected, the car ride home was silent, until I got home." Quinn is looking at him intently. "My dad was furious he was yelling at me and I started crying, which was my mistake. As soon as he saw tears, he yanked my shoulder and leaned me against the wall. He took my baseball bat and started hitting me in the stomach." Quinn gasps and puts her hand on his back and begins rubbing it. "It hurt like a bitch so my mom stepped in and pulled me away, which was her mistake." Puck begins shaking his head. "He punched my mom in the face and he did it again and again."

"I'm so sorry."

Puck is still shaking his head.

"It continued for years, but when I was old enough I kicked him out of our house and threatened him." His hands ball into fists. "I promised myself that I would never be like Noah Puckerman." Quinn nods her head. "So I starting going by Puck." He finally looks at her.

"I'm sorry I asked."

He turns so his body is facing her.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't know." Quinn smiles lightly, it's a sympathetic smile. "Anyway, I should go. Work in the morning."

"Okay."

Puck kisses her forehead and heads out the door.

-The shop is slow today. She's sitting in her stool behind the counter reading.

The bells ring and she looks up from her book and smiles, expecting to see Puck.

"What are you doing here?"

Sam walks towards the counter.

"You aren't answering my calls."

Quinn stands up.

"I don't understand why that confuses you."

"Quinn please, just let me explain."

Quinn shakes her head and looks him in the eye.

"Do you want coffee?"

Sam looks at her confused.

"You know I hate coffee."

"Then get out."

Quinn looks at the EXIT and then back at him. Sam steps closer and grabs her hand.

"I'm not leaving without you hearing me out."

Quinn tries to yank her hand away. The bells ring.

"Don't touch me!"

Sam lets go.

"Is there a problem here?"

Puck walks toward the blond standing close to Quinn.

"Everything's fine, he was just leaving."

Sam slams his hand on the counter and shouts at Quinn.

"Damnit Quinn what do I have to do to get you to listen to me?!"

Puck grabs Sam's shoulder.

"I think you better go."

Sam shrugs Puck's hand off his shoulder.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Puck tenses up, his jaw clenched and his hands in fists.

"I'm her boyfriend who the fuck are you?"

Sam turns to look at Quinn.

"Boyfriend?!" Quinn nods her head. "We haven't even ended things yet how can you do this to me?"

Quinn is angry and it is evident.

"We didn't even end things? Are you a moron? YOU cheated on ME. I watched it happen and you thought that I would be okay with that and stay with you? Give me a break. We were done the second your lips touched someone else's. Whether that was when I caught you or sooner."

Sam grabs both her hands again.

"Please, just let me explain."

Quinn yanks her hands free. Puck pulls Sam away from the counter.

"It's time for you to go. Now."

Sam pushes Puck.

"Don't fucking touch me."

Puck removes his hand from his shoulder.

"Just go, man"

Sam goes to punch Puck in the face but Puck catches his fist. He pushes Sam back and nails him in the eye. Sam falls to the floor. Puck crouches down and punches him repeatedly. Quinn runs to the front of the counter. She grabs Puck's shoulder.

"Stop!"

Puck stops and freezes. He stands up quickly and holds his fist. Sam gets up and walks out. Puck looks at his hand and then at Quinn who is crying and then he walks out.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for the reviews! A few guests have asked for smut, and although I don't exactly love writing it, I'd like for you all to be pleased! So this chapter is pretty smutty…you were warned! ;)

-Quinn knocks on Puck's door. After a few seconds of no answer she knocks repeatedly until he finally opens. Puck's hand is wrapped up. He is pale and is eyes are bloodshot. He opens the door and gestures for her to come inside. She sits on the couch and turns off the TV and he sits next to her and puts his face in his hands. They sit in silence for a few seconds. Quinn breaks the silence.

"Are you okay?"

Puck sighs and looks straightforward.

"I'm sorry." He is still looking straight. He shakes his head. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me- I'm just really sorry" His knee is shaking up and down. "I shouldn't have punched him and there is no excuse, not even the fact that he was grabbing you and disrespecting you." Quinn is still silent. Puck is still staring straight. "And then I looked at you and it was the look my mom used to have and I had to get out. I had to get out and punish myself for fucking everything up." Quinn's eyebrow's furrow in confusion.

"Punish yourself?"

"I just went to a bar and drank myself until I puked." Quinn sighs. "I'm sorry I just left but that look." He is shaking his head. "Fuck, say something."

"Puck, I'm not mad at you."

He looks at Quinn for the first time that night.

"I just thought you weren't gonna stop and I got a little scared...seeing you like that, it was new for me."

Puck looks to the floor.

"Quinn, you can't be with someone you're afraid of."

Quinn grabs Puck's face to look at her. She scoots closer to him.

"Puck, I'm not afraid of you. I was scared of the situation we were both in, but you don't scare me." Quinn rubs her thumbs against his cheek. "You are not your father, and you know that."

Puck pulls Quinn into a hug. His arms are tightly around her waist and hers are around his neck. She kisses the side of his head. Puck whispers in her ear.

"I'm sorry."

Quinn rubs circles in his back.

"Stop apologizing."

-Quinn is woken up by her alarm on her cellphone. She tries to sit up but is locked in by Puck's arms. They are sleeping on the couch, still in their clothing from the night before. She notices Puck still soundly asleep. She kisses him awake.

"Mmm, good morning."

Puck wraps his arms tighter around her, his eyes still closed.

"We must've fallen asleep. I have to be at work in an hour."

Puck opens his eyes.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat before you leave?"

Quinn sits up.

"No, I think I'll just grab something when I get to work."

She pulls her sweatshirt over her head and stands up to look for her keys in her bag.

"Q."

Quinn stops her search and looks at Puck.

"Yeah?"

"We're okay right?"

Quinn sighs and smiles.

"I told you twice last night and I'll tell you again...yes, we're okay."

"You'd tell me if you were mad at me right?"

Quinn finds her keys and walks towards Puck. She leans down and gets close to his face.

"If you continue to ask me if I'm mad at you then I am going to get mad at you." She pecks his lips and walks towards the door. "I'll see you later?" She looks at Puck who is looking at his swollen hand and nodding his head. "Stop beating yourself up about this, Sam deserved what he got. Okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

-Quinn opens up the shop. The bells continue to go off and customers flood the store. Quinn reaches over the counter and picks up the phone. She dials a number.

"Amy? I need you working, get here as soon as you can."

She hangs up the phone.

-An hour later and the bells ring. Amy walks in, tying her apron around her waist. Quinn looks up.

"Oh thank God."

Amy laughs and walks behind the counter.

"Next customer."

-The store has people sitting in couches and at tables. They're reading books and working on their laptops. Conversations float in the air. The bells ring again and Quinn hands a coffee to an old man.

"Have a great day."

Quinn smiles to the customer. Puck steps up. He leans over the counter and pecks Quinn's lips.

"Wow..."

Puck looks around the coffee shop.

"I know, I don't know how but I'm not complaining."

Quinn is filling the glass case with muffins from a basket on the counter.

"Hey, listen can I take you out tonight? Say 8 o'clock. It's fancy so...dress nice, not that you don't always-"

"8 o'clock."

Puck winks at her and walks out. Amy walks up next to Quinn

"Damn, who was that."

Amy is watching Puck leave, lust in her eyes.

"My boyfriend."

Amy is still watching him.

"Good job, boss. He's hot."

Quinn follows her eyes at Puck crossing the street.

"He really is. But can you close up tonight?"

Amy nods her head and looks at Quinn.

"Hot date?"

QUINN

"Yeah, actually."

"Yeah, no problem."

-Quinn is in her apartment, getting ready. She looks at the clock that reads 7:30 PM She slips on a black quarter sleeve dress, knee length. Her hair is in soft curls pushed back. She puts on her make-up avoiding blacks and going for a more natural look and then sits on her bed and slides her black heels on. "I hate these shoes." She stands up and looks in the mirror and fidgets with her dress before hearing a knock at the door. She glances at the mirror one more time, takes a deep breath and walks to the door. She opens it and is met with Puck, wearing black slacks, a button down and a tie, no jacket. He is carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Wow." Puck walks inside. He grabs Quinn's waist and kisses her softly. "You look beautiful."

She smiles and fixes his tie.

"Thank you, and you look incredibly handsome."

Puck stands up straight and looks down at his outfit.

"Yeah?" Quinn nods. "Oh, these are for you."

She kisses his cheek and walks to gets a vase from the kitchen. She fills it with water.

"What's the occasion?"

He takes out a box from his pocket and sits on the couch.

"Come here."

Quinn looks nervous and walks over to him. She sits next to him on the couch and he turns to face her and looks at the box. She looks at it too, eyes wide.

"It's not what you're thinking." She lets out a heavy sigh of relief and Puck hands her the box. "Open it."

She looks at him and lifts the lid on the box. It's a receipt from her coffee shop. She looks up at him confused.

"I don't get it."

Puck smiles at her.

"That's the receipt you gave me the first time I came in for coffee. I kept it. Check the date." She looks at the date. "One month exactly since we met, so I thought I'd take you out to celebrate". "She doesn't say anything and continues to stare at the receipt. "This is stupid isn't it? I shouldn't-"

"-No. It's really sweet." She looks at him, glassy eyes. He smiles. "This is probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She grabs his face and kisses him again and again. "Thank you." Her hands are on his cheeks and his hands are on her wrists.

"You deserve it."

She kisses him again, passionately. They continue to kiss, things getting more and more intense. Quinn is now on top of him, her feet still planted on the floor. Puck breaks the kiss.

"Babe, you know I could do this all day but, I made reservations so..."

She laughs and kisses him one more time.

-Quinn and Puck walk in to Quinn's apartment after their dinner. Puck is holding a bottle of champagne.

"You need an opener?"

Puck fidgets with the bottle.

"No, I got it."

The cork pops and Quinn gets out two glasses. Puck fills them.

"To us."

"Cheers."

They click glasses and take a sip. Quinn grabs Puck's hand and pulls him towards the couch. They sit.

"Quinn, I really like you. I know it's soon but I've never felt this way about anyone." Quinn grabs his hand and holds it. She starts to rub circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. "You're so smart and beautiful and kind and funny, I just...I don't want you to think I don't know how lucky I am to be able to call you mine." Quinn smiles wide and shakes her head.

"I don't know where you get these feelings that you aren't special or good enough for me, because you are...I am the lucky one. You're really special, Puck." Puck lifts her hand and kisses it. "Now are you gonna kiss me or what?"

Puck laughs and leans in. He grabs her face to deepen the kiss. Quinn climbs on top of Puck, now straddling him. They continue to aggressively make-out. Puck's hands are grazing up and down Quinn's thighs. He inches higher and higher until he is squeezing her ass. Quinn feels Puck's bulge begin, now laying against her stomach. She grinds once against him and he grunts. Puck breaks apart from the kiss and kisses down Quinn's neck and then up behind her ear. His hands come out from under her dress and come up to the back of Quinn's neck. He comes across a zipper and fumbles with it a bit before it slides down completely. Quinn reattaches their lips and she begins unbuttoning Puck's shirt, eagerly, ripping off several buttons in the process. She pulls his shirt down off his arms and throws it blindlessly behind the couch. Puck pulls Quinn into him tight. He puts his hands under her thighs and stands up. Quinn begins to kiss down his neck, sucking the spot below his ear.

Puck walks to the bedroom and kicks the door open and then kicks it closed. He sees Quinn's bed and plops her down, him falling on top of her, catching himself with his elbows. They just stare at eachother for a few seconds and then they both break into a smile. Quinn's dress is now hanging down her shoulders, just covering her chest. Puck begins to slide her dress down but looks at Quinn before he begins completely.

She nods and he kisses her. He slides the dress off completely leaving her in just her underwear. Puck starts kissing down her neck, past her collarbone, in between her breasts, right above her bellybutton and right above where her panties are covering. He makes his way back up and stops between her breasts. He moves to the right and catches a nipple in his mouth. Quinn moans. Puck sucks and flicks it with his tongue. He moves to the left boob and does the same thing.

After a few minutes of this he begins his decent again. He puts both hands on her boobs. He grazes her stomach with his teeth. He then pulls her panties down with his teeth. Quinn is looking down at him.

"Oh God."

Puck smiles up at her then looks back down at her. He separates the folds with his two fingers and slowly puts his mouth towards it. He gives it one long lick. Quinn moans a little louder this time. Her hands are clutching the sheets. Puck then digs his face deeper and begins sucking and flicking with his finger. Quinn is panting hard and arching her back to the ceiling. Puck puts his hands on her pelvis to keep her down. He pulls away and inserts two fingers then begins licking her dripping folds again. He feels her body tightening and begins to speed up.

Quinn begins to shake and she screams. She puts the back of her hand over her forehead and continues to pant.

"Oh my God...wow." Puck unzips his pants. Quinn sits up and helps him pull them down. "You have a condom?"

Puck reaches to the floor where he just put his pants. He takes out his wallet from the pocket, opens it and takes out the condom. He pulls off his boxers. He rips the condom open and lays on his back. Quinn is still sitting, she reaches over and strokes him a few times, his eyes closing tight, before he pushes her hand away and puts the condom on. He sits up across from her and kisses her passionately. She tastes herself on his tongue. Puck breaks away and looks at her.

"You sure about this?"

Quinn nods four times up and down. Puck pecks her and gets on all fours. He kisses her and lays her down on her back. He hovers over her. He rubs his dick up and down her vagina before Quinn grabs it and begins to push it into herself. Puck begins thrusting slowly into her. Quinn's nails are clawing at his back, leaving red marks. Puck is grunting. Puck picks up his pace and Quinn is now squeaking and panting heavily. He feels her walls tightening around his penis. Puck stops his pace and slams into her hard. He whispers in her ear.

"Come for me, baby."

He slams hard again and then gyrates inside of her. He slams again and she reaches her orgasm. She falls apart around him. He joins her shortly after. They are both panting heavily and sweating profusely. He slowly pulls out of Quinn and rolls off next to her, laying on his back. Quinn turns her body to face him and then scoots closer to him. She turns so she is on her stomach and tracing words on his stomach with her nail. Puck looks at her, grabs her by the chin and pulls her up for a soft kiss. She cuddles up next to him and he kisses the top of her head. He begins to play with her hair.

"That was...fuck I'm sorry I waited so long to do that."

Quinn laughs and kisses his chest. She lays her head on his chest. They both fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn wakes up on her side. Her legs are intertwined with sheets and Puck's leg. Pucks arm is wrapped around her stomach and she can feel his breath on her neck. She turns around so her chest is against his. She looks up at him and smiles. She arches her head up a bit and kisses him. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Quinn.

"Good Morning."

Puck leans down and pecks Quinn's lips.

"Good Morning." Puck stares at Quinn. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"Yes, I know that but why...?"

Puck smiles.

"No you're just so hot, especially in the morning."

Quinn playfully slaps his chest. She gets out of bed and walks over to her dresser. She opens it and puts on a long tee shirt.

"C'mon I'll make you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry just come back to bed."

Quinn laughs.

"Well I worked up an appetite last night so I'M gonna go eat."

She walks out and walks to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and takes out a carton of eggs. She separates the yolk and throws it out. She butters the pan and pours the egg whites in it. She pushes it around with a spatula. After a few minutes it is ready and she pours it on her plate. She sits down at the table and sees her messages blinking the number "3". She gets up and hits the play button still holding and eating the plate of eggs.

"Quinn it's your mother, call me back. I need to know whether or not you're coming to the charity event next weekend. Call me when you get a minute, love you."

BEEP.

"Hey bitch, It's Santana. I'm going home next weekend. I know you were thinking about going home as well, let me know what you decide."

BEEP.

Quinn it's me again. This is the last time I'm going to call you, since you won't listen to me or call me back, I'll leave it to however long this message will give me. Bottom line, I fucked up. I fucked up letting you get away but I mostly fucked up by being an idiot and not realizing what I had. I love you. I love you so much, I'm dying without you and I'm not looking for pity because it's my fault. It wasn't an ongoing thing, I just felt so distant from you and I lost my way for a second but I regret it every single day, I mean that so plea-

BEEP.

Quinn is staring at the machine. She puts down her now empty plate. Her eyes are glassy.

"Well...this is awkward." Quinn jumps, startled by Puck. She looks over to him leaning against the doorframe. She wipes away a tear. Puck walks towards her. "Quinn. Why are you crying?" Quinn shakes her head.

"I'm not crying."

Tears are still running down her cheeks. Puck walks closer and swipes them away with his thumb.

"Then what am I wiping off your cheeks?" Quinn grabs his hand that is still on his cheek. She leans her cheek into his hand. "Do you still love him?" Quinn pulls Puck into her. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into the crook of his neck. He welcomes the embrace and he wraps his arms around her waist and squeezes. Quinn is still crying and staining Puck's tee shirt with her tears. Puck lifts her up and brings her to the couch. He is cradling her like a bride. He sits down with Quinn on her lap. "Quinn, you gotta give me something here." Quinn lifts her head up and wipes underneath her eyes with her index finger. "You still love him don't you?" Quinn plays with the bottom of her tee shirt.

"It's not that simple. It was four years-"

Puck's voice begins to flatten.

"You either love him or you don't." She doesn't say anything. "I fucking knew it. Just like I thought. We'd have sex and you'd fucking leave me. Fuck." He scoots Quinn off of him and stands up. He rushes to the bedroom puts his pants on and grabs his keys. He gets to the door and opens it and looks back at Quinn who is crying on the couch. "Right when I was really starting to fall for you." He rubs the back of his neck and looks at her one more time. They lock eyes for two seconds before Puck walks out and slams the door behind him. Quinn sobs on the couch.

-Quinn's front door opens.

"Quinn?" Rachel walks through the living room and looks in the kitchen. "Quinn?" She walks in Quinn's dark bedroom. Through the moonlight she sees a lump under the covers. Rachel sits on the edge of the bed.

"Leave me alone to die."

Rachel tugs the covers off of Quinn's face.

"What happened? Your text was rather cryptic and terribly confusing."

Quinn sits up. Her eyes are bloodshot and puffy. Her cheeks are red. Her hair is in a messy bun.

"The sheets still smell like him. I can't get myself to wash them."

"Puck?" Quinn nods. "Okay, I should be grossed out, and I am, but you need some consoling so I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Quinn close-mouthed smiles. It's brief.

"I fucked up. He doesn't deserve this."

"Start from the beginning."

Quinn sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Puck asked me out to dinner. He said it was fancy but I didn't think much of it," Rachel nods. "He came over with roses. He told me I looked beautiful and then he took out a square box." Rachel's eyes go wide. "I thought the same thing but I opened it and it was a receipt I gave him...the first time I met him in the shop."

"Aww...oh my God." Quinn gives her an "are you kidding me" look. "Sorry, continue."

"The date on the receipt was exactly a month from yesterday. We went out, we came back here and he told me how he really likes me and how lucky he is to have me." She takes a deep breath. "And then we had sex. It was sweet and slow and everything. Probably the best orgasms I've ever experienced." Rachel lets out a breathy laugh. "I woke up in his arms. Got up to make breakfast, played my messages and BOOM, Sam."

"No."

Quinn nods her head.

"Mmhmm. He basically was like 'you won't return my calls so I'm going to tell you on here how sorry I am and how much I fucked up everything and I love you so much and it was a one time thing because I felt distant from you and I regret it every day.'"

"And then what?"

"I don't know what happened but I just started crying. OH AND Puck heard THE ENTIRE THING." Rachel puts her head in her hands and shakes her head. "Puck hugged me and carried me to the couch and asked me if I still loved Sam and I couldn't answer that because I don't have a clue what I'm feeling. It's obviously confusing, I loved Sam for four years." Tears begin to stream down her face. "And then he said 'Just like I thought, once we had sex you'd leave me. Fuck'. I've been replaying it in my head all day." Quinn wipes away her tears. "But mostly every time I close my eyes I see the look on Puck's face. He was so broken and hurt and I said and did absolutely nothing." Quinn begins to cry. Rachel reaches over and hugs her. "I just don't know what to do. Maybe this was all too soon." Rachel is rubbing Quinn's back.

"Quinn, it's pretty easy. Do you want Sam back?"

Quinn backs away from Rachel.

"I mean, I miss him but there is no way I can trust him ever again. If I hadn't met Puck I'd probably go crawling back to Sam."

"You want my honest advice?"

"Usually no, but I'm desperate."

"HA HA. Okay, call Sam. Tell him to meet you at the shop and talk to him. Feel him out and see if any feelings come back. Take it from there."

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea...but what about Puck?"

Rachel sighs.

"Yeah, I don't know about that one hun. Maybe wait until you talk to Sam." Quinn nods and looks at her hands. "Get some sleep, you look terrible." Quinn nudges Rachel. Rachel laughs. She stands up and kisses Quinn's cheek. "Good luck." She walks out.


	9. Chapter 9

-Quinn and Amy are behind the counter. Quinn is cleaning the counter and Amy is ringing up customers. Quinn has pink puffy eyes and large bags under her eyes. The bells ring and Sam walks in.

"Hey."

Quinn looks at Sam and then at Amy.

"I'm gonna take a few minutes, okay?"

Amy nods and Quinn walks to a table, Sam follows and sits across from her.

"I'm so happy you called."

Quinn is looking at her hands.

"Yeah, I thought we should maybe talk."

Sam is looking at Quinn.

"Quinn, can't you at least look at me." She looks up. "I fucked up-"

"-What's her name?"

Sam looks at her shocked.

"What?"

Quinn is suddenly furious.

"Her name...what is it?"

Sam shakes his head.

"Please don't do this." Quinn just looks at him. "Quinn, c'mmon."

"Where'd you meet her?"

Sam leans his head back. He pulls it back up and messes his hair up with his hands.

"At the gym."

Quinn nods.

"How'd she end up in your apartment?"

"Oh my God, Quinn. I don't want to relive it."

"I think I deserve to know."

"You do but I don't think that's going to help or change anything." Quinn looks out the window and sees the Good Music store. She looks back at Sam. "I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I messed up and I can't change what I did but I've learned from my mistakes. I want you, I love you-"

"-do you though?" Sam looks at her confused. "Because if you loved me why would you want to hurt me like you did?"

Sam slams his hand on the table.

"Because I was immature and an idiot. And it opened my eyes and made me reevaluate my life and you not being in it...it's just, I need you in it."

Quinn sighs. She looks at him a little more sympathetically.

"The thing is Sam, I don't think I can forgive you right now. And besides all that, there's someone else and I really like him." Quinn looks down. "You have to move on Sam. Maybe this is the closure you need." Sam shakes his head. "We were together for four years, I know it's hard, trust me. I was a mess for the first three weeks but there's nothing left here, you have to realize that."

"I still love you. I'll probably always love you"

Quinn just stares at him and says nothing. Sam stands up from the table.

"And because I love you, I'm gonna let you go."

Quinn stands up and smiles at him. She hugs him.

"Bye Sam."

He looks at her one more time and then walks out. Quinn walks behind the counter. Amy looks at her concerned.

"I'm gonna head out early...you okay to close up the shop?"

"Yeah, go."

-Quinn leaves the coffee shop and walks into the music store. She sees Adam sitting on a stool behind the register.

"Hey, hot girl from across the street!"

She smiles.

"Is Puck here?"

"Nah I'm covering for him. Said he was getting drunk and sleeping all day."

"Great, thanks."

Quinn turns around and walks out.

-Quinn is knocking on Puck's door. He doesn't answer so she slams her hand on the door a couple more times. The door finally opens.

"WHAT-" Puck freezes and shakes his head. Quinn is staring at him, his face is pale, eyes are red, hair is a mess. "I'm not in the mood okay? Especially since I'm already six beers in" He begins to shut the door.

"No, please wait." He freezes. "Please. Just let me in." Puck says nothing. He opens the door and walks to the couch. Quinn walks in and closes the door behind her. The TV is on and Puck is sitting down watching it. She stands there awkwardly for about a minute before the silence and Puck ignoring her finally get to her. "Puck, can you please turn the TV off?" He looks at her and then back at the TV. Quinn walks over to the TV and shuts it off. Puck grunts. Quinn walks around the coffee table and sits on it. She is face to face with Puck and she grabs his hand. "You don't deserve this. You've done nothing but be kind to me and respect me and care about me." Puck isn't looking at her.

"Quinn, save the fucking speech okay? You were perfectly clear yesterday, alright. I don't need your pity, just go."

He pulls his hand from Quinn's. He puts his hands behind his neck and leans his elbows on his knees.

"I shouldn't have let you leave yesterday, I'm an idiot. I don't know why I was crying...after hearing Sam, I think I just needed closure." Puck shakes his head and reaches for his beer. He takes a swig. "You asked me if I loved him still and I didn't answer because it IS hard. We were together for four years it's not so easy to just feel nothing after feeling everything." Puck puts the beer down and starts playing with his hands. "But I'm not in love with him. Not anymore. I shouldn't have let you leave like that and it's been killing me. I'm sick over the fact that I'm the one who put that look on your face. I want you. I want to be with you and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me for putting you through this because I'm really sorry...for everything." Puck is looking at the floor, still playing with his hands. Quinn sighs.

"Please look at me." And for the first time he does. He sees a tear run down Quinn's cheek. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm not into this whole feelings shit, okay? You hurt me. You fucking broke my heart. I was sick all night, literally. But the thing is, it's like I expected it. I knew it couldn't be real life that someone like you would give two shits about a loser like me. I was mad at myself." Quinn wipes away her tears. She sees a tear fall down Puck's cheek. Puck wipes the tear away quickly. "I can't do THIS anymore. I told you from day one how I felt."

"Puck, please."

"Just let me finish." Puck takes a deep breath. "Quinn, I love you. I know it's soon to say but it's how I feel and I've been trying to contain it and slow everything down but it just won't go away. And because I love you it changes EVERYTHING. You can't do this to me anymore. You have to decide what you want because I can't go through this, ever again."

Quinn is staring at Puck. Tears are still streaming down her face. She smiles at him, leans closer and kisses him. It's sweet, but quick. It lasts about five seconds before Puck pulls apart. He looks at her, taken back.

"Puck-"

"-listen I'm not looking for you to say it back."

"I want to be with you, okay? YOU, not Sam not anyone else. Okay, I've decided now please tell me you forgive me."

Puck grabs Quinn's hand. He plays with it with both of his hands.

"I can't be mad at you for being confused about a very recent ex. You warned me on our first date. I obviously forgive you."

Puck brings her hand up to his mouth and kisses it. Quinn scoots to the edge of the table. They are so close they can taste each other's breath. Quinn grazes her lips against his cheek and puts her lips close to his ear.

"I missed you today at the shop."

She runs her hands up Puck's thighs. Puck runs his hands up Quinn's arms. She pulls her head back and looks at him. She looks down at his lips and then back into his eyes. Puck closes the gap and kisses her. He puts his hands behind her thighs and pulls her on his lap. They make-out for a little while before they both break apart for air.

"Babe, you know I want to...I'm just so tired."

"Oh thank God. I got like no sleep last night."

Puck laughs. He stands up and grabs Quinn's hand. They walk to the bedroom.

-Quinn slowly wakes up. She is curled up facing the wall. She turns over and sees that Puck isn't there.

She sits up, confused and looks around the bedroom. She gets out of bed in his boxers and his t-shirt and walks out of the room. Quinn sees Puck at the stove flipping pancakes and she sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around his torso. She kisses the middle of his bareback and mumbles into his skin,

"Good morning."

Puck smiles and turns the stove off and puts the four pancakes on a plate. He turns around and gathers Quinn in his arms, his arms are around her waist and hers are around his. Quinn is looking up at him and Puck leans down and pecks her lips.

"Hungry?" He walks over the to table and puts two pancakes on one paper plate and two pancakes on the other. He sits down and Quinn follows. "Shit, syrup." He gets up and walks to the fridge, takes out the syrup and walks back and sits at the table. "How'd you sleep?" Quinn puts a fork full of pancake in her mouth and nods. She finishes chewing most of her food before she responds.

"Beautifully, I must've passed out. I don't even remember falling asleep."

Puck laughs

"You did."

They continue to eat in a comfortable silence, but that silence is short lived.

"What I said last night...it didn't like freak you out right?" Quinn scrunches her eyebrows together and looks at him in confusion. "That I love you..."

Quinn nods her head, the memory coming back to her.

"No, it didn't freak me out."

Puck looks at her and then back at his plate.

"Okay, good."

He puts a fork full of pancake in his mouth.

"Puck I just don't think I-"

"-Quinn. Don't, it's fine."

She reaches next to her and laces her fingers through his. She brings his hand up to her mouth and kisses the back of it. He smiles.

"My mom's having this charity thing she wants me to go to back home in Ohio for."

Puck pouts.

"When?"

"This weekend."

He leans over to her and pecks her lips.

"Well, I'll miss you." He stands up and throws out his plate. "Finished?" She nods and he takes her plate and throws it out.

"I want you to come with me."

She stands up.

"You want me to come with you?"

She walks over to him.

"That's what I said."

"And meet your mom?"

She wraps her arms around his waist.

"Yes."

He breaks out of Quinn's grip and walks to the couch. Quinn follows.

"Parents don't usually like me. Maybe you should spare yourself the 'You're too good for him' lecture you'll receive once your mom lays eyes on me."

She snorts to conceal a laugh and sits down.

"Come with me."

He looks at her.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She leans back against the couch and grabs his hand to hold.

"Good. It's fancy so pack a suit."

"A suit?"

"You do have a suit don't you?"

Quinn lifts an eyebrow at Puck.

"Of course I have a suit. I have two but one's probably not appropriate and the other is a funeral suit...but a suit is a suit, right?"

She laughs.

"That's more than okay, a funeral would be more fun than this party."


	10. Chapter 10

-Quinn and Puck are on the plane to Ohio, Quinn is sitting against the window and Puck is in the middle seat. He reaches over and grabs Quinn's hand. She looks over to him.

"Your hands are sweaty."

Puck looks at their hands.

"I'm nervous, I can't help it."

They're both whispering.

"I think it's really adorable how concerned you are about meeting my mom."

"Why wouldn't I be concerned? First impressions are everything."

She smiles and shakes her head.

"She'll love you, don't get worked up about it."

She looks out the window.

"Babe, can I ask you a personal question?" She looks back to him and nods. "Where's your dad?"

She looks straight at the seat in front of her. She shakes her head and then looks down at her lap. She takes a breath and looks back at Puck.

"He cheated on my mom with a girl my age, which was 16 at the time, and then he left us." Puck is staring at her, his head leaning back against the seat. "Haven't spoken since." Puck's eyebrows shoot up.

"In eight years?"

She nods.

"And that's why I could never forgive Sam, I will never stay with someone who cheats on me, ever."

"You know I'd never cheat on you."

She smiles softly at him.

"Puck, I trust you...more than most people, which is strange to me."

He looks at her confused.

"Why is that strange?"

She shrugs.

"I don't know I've only known you for two months. I usually have trust issues, not with you though."

"Do you think I'm rushing things? Be completely honest."

She squeezes his hand.

"We can't help how we feel...whether it's too fast or slow, the heart wants what it wants."

Puck's head is leaning back against the seat, now facing forward. He smiles.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I booked myself a room at a hotel."

Her eyebrows scrunch together.

"What? Why?"

He shrugs.

"I don't know, I just thought it'd be easier for everyone."

She sighs.

"We have a guest room, this wasn't a surprise for my mom, I told her I was bringing you…"

"I know, I don't know. I just think it'd be better this way." She lets go of his hand. "You're mad."

"I'm not mad."

She looks out the window again.

"Q, if it means that much to you I'll just cancel the room, not a big deal." She doesn't say anything. He leans forward and towards her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything." She looks at him.

"You didn't offend me, just stop being ridiculous and cancel the room."

"Okay I will."

"Good."

She grabs his hand again. He smiles.

-Puck is taking the suitcases out of the cab. He pays the man and he drives off. Quinn grabs her bag and holds it with one hand and holds Puck's hand with the other and they walk up the porch. Quinn takes out her keys and unlocks the door.

"Mom?"

Puck grabs her suitcase and brings it inside. He then grabs his.

"Quinnie?!" Judy Fabray, dressed in a skirt suit and pearls, walks down the hall and down the stairs. She runs to her daughter and pulls her into a hug. "I've missed you so much." She kisses Quinn's head and breaks apart and looks at her and then she looks at Puck. "And you must be Noah."

He walks towards her and puts a hand out. Quinn looks at Puck apologetically.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Fabray."

She accepts his handshake.

"Please, call me Judy."

"Your house is amazing."

Judy looks around.

"Thank you, Noah. You guys hungry?"

"No we actually ate at the airport, I'd like to go upstairs and shower, unpack some things." She looks at Puck and then at her mom. "We'll be down in a little while?"

"Of course, of course honey, you take your time. I'll be in the living room."

Puck grabs both his and Quinn's suitcases and follows Quinn upstairs. Quinn opens a bedroom door.

"This is you." Puck puts the suitcases down. Quinn grabs his hand and pulls him inside. She closes the door, not all the way and turns around and kisses him. "I'm sorry." She runs her fingers through his hair. Puck shakes his head.

"It's okay, I get it."

She shakes her head.

"No it's not okay, but when I called you Puck over the phone, she was very confused and I don't know...you can correct her you know, tell her to call you Puck."

Puck fixes her hair and puts a piece behind her ear.

"Babe, it's really okay." He pecks her lips and walks towards her suitcase.

"Where do you want this?"

She opens the door and walks into the hallway and to a closed door. She opens it. The walls are covered in purple, her bed is a queen size, also purple. The furniture is white. Cheerleading trophies cover a shelf.

"This is my room."

Puck walks in and puts the suitcase down. He walks around the spacious room and looks around. He stops in front of the trophies.

"Cheerleading?"

Quinn nods.

"Yeah, all four years. Captain actually."

"Hot."

They both look at each other and smile.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, there are clean towels in your bathroom on the sink."

She walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

-Puck takes his shirt off. He opens his suitcase and takes out his suit. He hangs it on the door. He sits on the bed and he feels it with his hands.

"Damn."

He lays back on the bed and closes his eyes.

-Quinn gets out of the shower and puts on sweats and a tee shirt. She looks in the mirror and brushes her hair. She puts the brush down and walks to the room next to hers. The door is closed but not all the way, Quinn peeks in and sees Puck asleep on the bed. Quinn looks at him and smiles. She closes the door all the way. Quinn walks downstairs and into the living room. She sees her mom and sits next to her on the couch.

"All settled in?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Where's Noah?"

Quinn is watching the TV.

"He must've fallen asleep while I was in the shower."

Judy lowers the TV.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

Quinn looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't even know you and Sam broke up and then you call me and tell me you're bringing a stranger, who is now your boyfriend, to stay at my house.

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"He is not a stranger, he is my boyfriend. And he's gonna be around for a long time so you better get used to him staying here."

"Sweetie, what happened?"

Quinn leans back into the couch and grunts.

"Sam cheated on me. I walked in on him and another girl. After all that time...whatever it's over."

Judy smiles at her sympathetically and pats her leg.

"I'm sorry Quinnie. Tell me about Noah, how'd you meet him."

Quinn smiles.

"I met him the first day I opened. He came in, the store was dead and I was asleep on the couch. He bought coffee and somehow I ended up telling him about the shop and how it wasn't doing well. He left and I saw him stopping people and pointing at my shop. He asked me out after a week. He's really really sweet, and so good to me."

"That's good to hear."

"I mean Sam was great, but he was more comfortable. Like I knew staying with him was the easiest thing to do. With Pu- Noah, it's completely different. I get butterflies every time I look at him. He's so open and honest with me and it's so strange to see that in a man. I'm just, I'm really happy."

"That's all that matters right?"

"Yeah."

"Just be careful, that's all."

"I'm pretty tired I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Quinn kisses her mom's cheek and walks upstairs.

-It's early morning and Puck walks downstairs and is met with Judy in a robe making coffee.

"Good morning, Ms. Fabray."

Judy jumps, startled by Puck.

"Oh Noah, I didn't expect anyone to be up this early."

"Yeah, I've been getting up early for a while, now it's impossible to sleep in."

"Coffee?"

"No thanks."

Judy grabs her coffee mug.

"Okay, I'm gonna head back upstairs for a little while. There's cereal in the pantry, help yourself to whatever you'd like."

"Okay thanks. And thanks for letting me stay here. I told Quinn I'd stay at a hotel but she wasn't happy about that."

"And I wouldn't be either."

She walks upstairs. Puck looks around the kitchen. He opens the pantry and takes out the LIFE cereal. He quietly opens and closes cabinets looking for bowls.

"The cabinet next to the fridge."

Puck turns around and sees Quinn, he walks over to her.

"I'm sorry I passed out last night, I don't even remember how."

Quinn pecks his lips.

"Don't worry about it, you looked so cute I couldn't wake you."

Puck walks over to the cabinet and opens it.

"You want?"

"Umm..yeah sure."

He takes two bowls out of the cabinet. He sits down at the table next to Quinn.

"You're always up so early, do you have trouble sleeping?"

He pours cereal and milk into the bowls.

"Well no, when I was in the Air Force, we had to be up at like 4 in the morning everyday, so my body-"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, shit." Puck rubs the back of his neck. "I thought I told you."

"No, you didn't but it explains a lot."

He shakes his head.

"Quinn, I'm sorry I really thought you knew."

"Puck, it's fine."

"After high school, I had nothing going for me, I barely graduated. College was definitely not for me." He takes a deep breath. "And then my best friend died suddenly, like out of no where. He was the best guy I knew, he always kept me on track. So, I joined the Air Force, wanted to make him proud." Quinn looks at him sympathetically. She puts her hand on his cheek and strokes it. "When I was twenty-three I was flying the plane and a missal hit us, we crashed and I was really injured. That's where this is from." He lifts his shirt and shows her the long scar on his right side. Quinn grazes her finger on it.

"How did I never notice this?"

He shrugs.

"They gave me honorable discharge. I had nightmares for years and just decided to take some time off."

Quinn leans over and kisses him. She lingers for a moment and whispers in his ear.

"That's really sexy."

She pulls back and continues to eat. Puck smiles.

"So you're not mad I didn't tell you?"

"It's not like you were keeping it from me." She takes a spoonful of her cereal.

"So you don't have any questions?"

She puts her spoon down and looks at him.

"Are you going back?"

He sighs.

"I was going to, but you've definitely complicated things."

"How'd everyone sleep?"

Puck and Quinn are looking at each other. Puck clears his throat and looks at Judy.

"I haven't slept that good in a long time. Thank you, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn is still looking at Puck.

"Noah, I told you call me Judy."

"Thank you, Judy."

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Quinn stands up. "Me and Puck are gonna go for a walk before we have to get ready."

"Okay, be home for five."

Judy walks into the living room. Quinn puts hers and Puck's bowls in the sink and walks upstairs.


End file.
